


First You Dream, Then You Die

by LindirsArchives



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Blood and Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: ((A short fic on the "Bates Motel" AU I've been planning))The beginning of the tale of two sweet children, living their best lives
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	First You Dream, Then You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I last write stuff. Here's an AU I've been planning for awhile. I'll still continue the Hogwarts AU but for now, enjoy a Bates Motel AU  
> Also I'm trying some new writing style so whoops

Theodore Norman Huxley was a sweet boy

Charming by appearance and personality, driven by the well mannerism only seen in elite families. Not only that, he was intelligent, smarter than any other his age, alwayd getting straight A's in school. It was no doubt he was overall the sweetest boy anyone could ever meet

Penelope Louise Huxley, his step sister, could testify for his kindness. And Theodore would be able to testify for _her_ kindness. The children bearing the Huxley name were like diamonds to alot of families; beautiful and precious. How lucky are the Huxleys to have such wonderful children

_**But even the purest of diamonds could be dirtied with mud and blood** _

_**Ted didn't know when it had started. If you ask him, he wohld say he couldn't remember. But ask Penny, and she would answer with tears rolling down her cheeks, worried for the sake of her brother** _

Ted and Penny would walk side by side, the same loving smile plastered across their faces as they greet a family acquaintance. They would do no harm to the world, their eyes shone with the same childlike wonder and innocence

_**For one, Ted didn't even realize it was a blackout. He had thought the things happening around him were pure coincidences or even accidents. But Penny could see. Her brother, the purest diamond, had his hands stained red and dripping with crimson sin as another person dropped down to the earth, dead** _

Their parents would praise their behaviour and marked them as a success. Their mother would hug them and their father would give gentle pats on their heads, a sign of appreciation indeed

_**When their mother died, their father broke. He knew nothing but to drink and shout. It scared Penny to death. She was left with the task of taking care of the family, seeing how she's the only female around. Which only meant for her to be their father's rage target** _

_**Penny wouldn't want to worry Ted, so she did as she was told** _

Their parents were loving, especially the mother. So when she died, it was grief. Their father was a talented man with plenty of wealth and love to give around to his children. The mother died, leaving them in grief, but the father had to manage, so he cared for his children like no other would. Truly the golden family of the century

_**It was when the blackouts began. She didn't know what to do** _

_**Her father was yelling at her again and she took it all in with no word to fight back with** _

_**"What's all this huh? What?! You just going around spending the money I earned, spending my money for some bullshit you certainly don't need?!" It was at this point Penny needed to defend herself** _

_**"It was for school" She thought at least her father would not get any louder. She was caught by surprise when her father started pulling her hair painfully, with the intent to hurt her** _

When there were no one else the father was there for them. They grew up, but no matter what, the father stayed strong for his children, protecting them from any harm that might come and threaten their lives

_**"YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" His screaming echoed through the room, matching with her pained screams of terror** _

_**"PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M SORRY!-"** _

_**"YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT UNDER MY ROOF IS THAT IT?!"** _

_**"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"** _

_**"SHUT UP!"** _

_**THUD** _

_**A loud thud was heard and the screaming disappeared, replaced by terrified sobs coming from the young girl** _

It was a tragic how their father died, leaving two great children. It appeared to be an accident. Their father was a kind and gentle soul, a loving soul that will definetly be missed by the world and especially his children

_**"Oh god... Oh god no..."** _

_**Their father was sprawled across the floor, blood pouring down the back of his head. Penny's tears were no longer for the abuse, it was both by relief and fear. She turned to see Ted, standing with the weapon of murder; a bloodied blender hitting the back of the man's head with a hard blow. His eyes were lifeless, soulless with nothing staring back, it was as if he was not in control of his own body** _

_**"Teddy?" No answer. Just the same blank stare** _

_**"Come with me, we're gonna fix this" Penny pulled her brother towards his room and closed it behind her. She needed a way to mask this. So many things are wrong with this** _

_**So she decided, the best course of action, would be to flee, trying to fix herself and try to figure out what's going on with Ted** _

The Huxley children decided to leave with some money taken from their parents' account, saying they want to start over, living a new life running a business so that their parents could be proud of them in the after life. They left for White Pines Bay. Rumor has it that they run a small motel business there as they try to live independently and rebuild the legacy the older Huxleys had built

_**They moved to White Pines Bay, a village to start over. She decided from that day forward, she would dedicate her life to protecting herself and her brother, living their best lives. She still didn't know what happened with the blackouts. All she knew was that Ted is innocent, that it was not from his own will, but something else drove the murderous instinct. They would need to look deeper into that. But for now, they were safely living for each other in a place of new start** _

Such sweet children, wanting nothing more than to make their parents proud

_**Such broken children, wanting nothing more than to survive**_ _**and live normally**_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment


End file.
